She Gets What She Wants
by BarbaraSnape
Summary: American students are forced to attend Hogwarts after an unfortunate event. See what happens when an outspoken girl meets our Professor Snape.
1. Default Chapter

Disclaimer: All recognizable characters belong to J.K. Rowling. All other characters and places are figments of my repressed and screwed up imagination.  
  
July 28, 1996: "Come on, Barb. If you could wish for anything in the whole world, what would it be?" Repeatedly my friends have asked me that question over our six years at Shadowglen Academy in New York, USA. I have yet to answer them.I could never come up with a worthwhile answer, something that actually meant something to me or something I desperately wanted. But tonight I had an answer.  
  
"To meet and marry the gothic, sarcastic man of my dreams."  
  
They groaned.  
  
"Surprise, surprise," Seth stated. "We all know that. We're all Goths remember? We know you wouldn't want anyone else."  
  
My friends Seth, Chris, Strat, Benji, Gabriel, and I had been thought a joke in our first year at Shadowglen; wearing black on no uniform days, starting a bit of trouble in some classes.Contrary to what our Headmistress believed, we didn't provoke people, they provoked us. It was because of the goody-two-shoed jocks and perfect people that we went around acting like we did-hexing, cursing (verbally), blowing them off. They taunted us until the little kiddies realized that first year Barbara didn't take Charms or Transfiguration Class. In fact, they weren't even on her schedule!  
  
Well, many rumors were made over this, but somehow, and don't ask me how, it's as much a mystery to me as it is to you, the truth got out. I use wandless magic. Big deal. I also follow some parts of the Wicca magic too, but you don't see people making anything out of that.  
  
And now we're going into seventh year. Mr. Delton will be allowing me to teach potions to second and third years, along with my continuation of first year classes. He announced he found me fully capable and responsible enough to take his position in the school, which made me ecstatic because potions is one of my favorite subjects, next to Defense Against the Dark Arts and Dance (which I also choreograph). I hope-  
  
"Barb! Snap out of it!" Gabe punctuated his words by snapping his fingers in my face, which I appropriately swatted away. "We've got mail."  
  
He was right, my friends all had their owls and Rhea, my raven, was patiently waiting for my on my desk.  
  
"Thanks girl. There's some food left out in the kitchen." Rhea, the dear, rubbed her head against my hand and flew off in the direction I was currently pointing to.  
  
I looked curiously at the letter. It had an H symbol on the seal, something I have never seen before. I shared a few looks with my friends, then opened it.  
  
: Miss Bieck,  
I am deeply sorry to report that your school, Shadowglen Academy, has suffered a Death Eater attack only two days ago. Their reasons for this stack are unclear, but the Academy has been completely destroyed. The school is splitting it's attendants between Hogwarts, Durmstrang, and Silverview to complete the rest of their educations. You have been selected to perform your seventh year at Hogwarts. A list of your needed school supplies is enclosed. Enjoy the rest of your vacation.  
Minerva McGonagall  
  
What? What the hell is going on? Oh my God, the school! It's gone! How the hell.aah! My potions lessons! How will I ever be able to teach first to third years now?!? I was depending on that! That was supposed to give me experience in the teaching field god damnit! What am I supposed to do now while my friends-my friend!  
  
-At this I broke away from my thoughts and looked at the rest of the people in my group. I asked the fatal question-  
  
"Whose attending Hogwarts?" I am not going to cry, I am not going to cry, I am not going to cry, I am not going to cry, I am not going to cry.  
  
Every single one of them raised their hand. 


	2. Confusion, Staring, and Attitude

"So how was the trip here for all of you?" The witch who I can only assume as Professor McGonagall asked.  
  
"Ugh," was my 'articulate' reply.  
  
"Ugh" was an understatement. During the train ride -despite my best efforts- I became acquainted wit ha bossy girl who thinks she knows everything (you can tell by her voice), an idiot, and a guy with an ugly scar on his head and who looks like a third year. Apparently they're all sixth years. Oh well, who cares, not me. Seth practically had to drag me away from the bossy one - I had started trying to rip her hair out. I argued that there was so much there already she would hardly miss it and nobody would notice I took any, not to mention I'd be doing a favor to everyone -less hair to whack them in the face when she does one of those haughty turns of hers.  
  
Then we had the carriages. Whoopee. We soon found out that, one: you can't fit six people in a four-person carriage, and two: the carriage won't let you fit six people in it. (Gabe and I literally got thrown out when we decided to sit on laps.) So he bummed a ride with some second years, and I got stuck with the plastic-happy, blonde-haired, closet queen wonder boy and his two fat, stupid goons. You can imagine the scintillating conversation we had. I decided, just for kicks, to tell them I was muggleborn. Let's just say I was thrown out of the carriage by a not too happy bunch.  
  
So I walked practically all the way to Hogwarts and here I am, standing in a group of about one hundred and fifty kids, waiting to be 'sorted' into houses. I will never understand Brits. Just give us rooms, let us pick our roomies, and so be it! Oh well, time I go talk to the rest of the group about the plastic wonder brat and his two doughboys.  
  
Half an hour later in the same room.  
  
"This school is so not making it easy for me to like it," I grumbled to Start. "It really should just-"  
  
"Time for you to be sorted. Follow me." I heard a lot of 'about times' following that statement. While we're walking to a hall of some sort, McGonagall starts yelling at us to get in a straight line. Well I'm sorry sister but Shadowglenners don't do lines. Some poor second year tries to explain this to her while I walk with my group.  
  
"You know what?" I ask. "This school is really starting to get on my nerves. I mean," the doors open and I look around the place. "First, half the school splits, okay, not a bad thing, then I'm stuck with Blondie and the two bears for ten minutes, and now I have to somehow convince Hogwarts' Potions Master to let a girl he's never heard of before teach some of his lessons? Let me tell you, this school- OH MY GOD!"  
  
I have just seen the guy of my dreams. Sounds pathetic I know, but it's true. Shoulder length black hair, gaunt, scowling.ooh! Take me now, right now!  
  
"What, Barb?" I can hear the panic in Chris' voice.  
  
"That.man," I say faintly. They all give me a look.  
  
The Headmaster stands up. "Welcome transfer students from Shadowglen Academy! We are all thrilled to have you here. Each of you will be sorted, then I will make announcements and you can eat,"  
  
"Thank God, I'm starving," whispers Benji.  
  
"Shut up, you're always hungry," I whisper back playfully.  
  
We went back and forth like this until all the years were sorted except seventh.  
  
"Ackley, Benji" "Slytherin."  
  
"Anyen, Kristine." "Hufflepuff."  
  
"Beck, Stratton." "Slytherin."  
  
"Loron, Susan." "Ravenclaw."  
  
"Kineary, Colleen." "Ravenclaw."  
  
"Gottie, Smith." "Hufflepuff."  
  
"Smith, Kevin." "Gryffindor."  
  
"Zooneyville, John." "Gryffindor."  
  
"Latonio, Chris." "Slytherin."  
  
"Sever, Seth." "Slytherin."  
  
"DiAngleo, Conner." "Ravenclaw."  
  
"Tonslo, Gabriel." "Slytherin."  
  
"Bieck, Barbara." "My, my, my. You have an interesting life. Ambitious, loyal, brave, stouthearted, intelligent, oh my yes, and talented too. " "Your point being?" "Oh, temper, yes. Hot headed, vengeful, sneaky, sly.you'd do well in Slytherin, in fact, you'd do well in any house." "I don't care where you put me as long as I'm sorted by next Monday!" "Fine then deary.DUMBLEDORE, THIS IS THE CHOSEN ONE!"  
  
The students stared at me in confusion while the teachers stared at me in awe. Four of the teachers including McGonagall got up and left out of a side door while Dumbledore appointed "Professor Sinistra" to finish the sorting, and ordered me to follow him. I did. I followed him into a room where the four teachers practically backed as far away from me as humanly possible. If they were allowed, I'm sure they would have run out of the room.  
  
"Now, Barbara," started the Headmaster, "Do you know what is meant by that you are the Chosen One?" I just gave him a look. "No, then. Well, almost a thousand years ago when the four founders made the sorting hat, they added to it. Every two thousand years, the hat would appoint a Chosen One. The Chosen One would have and demonstrate all the key elements of each house, thus making that person unsortable. That person would also be the most intelligent and powerful witch or wizard to grace this world in two thousand years. The Chosen One will help guide the world from whatever problem it is facing at the Chosen's time, and will defeat any power-hungry person trying to dominate the world." I stared at him. Two minutes later and I am still staring at him. Five minutes later I snap out of it, I laugh.  
  
"Then your hat is obviously screwed up 'cause there's no way I'm the Chosen One."  
  
"Yes you are. It will take a while for you to realize it, but you will.until then, we have the issue of your house to deal with. You will have your own set of rooms in the castle, wherever you prefer-"  
  
"The Dungeons." That got a small smile out of the Headmaster, and four startled looks from the rest.  
  
"These four teachers, Professors Flitwick," the short guys head of Ravenclaw, "McGonagall," head of the Gryffies, "Sprout," head of Hufflepuff, "and Snape," He's Head of Slytherin? Well, he fits the part, what with his looks and all.wait, he's the head of my group! "Are the Heads of House. You will choose your House right now and that Head will deal with your punishments, misdemeanors, etc., while the other three will be subheads. You will receive your schedule tomorrow at breakfast."  
  
"Slytherin." Ha! Take that stupid sorting hat! Don't need you to pick my House!  
  
"Very well. You will dine at the Head Table for breakfast and may attend lunch and dinner with your classmates. Is this understood?"  
  
"Yes, Headmaster." What do I care? I don't eat breakfast.  
  
"Good. Now run along and enjoy dinner with you friends."  
  
As I left, I looked back at Professor Snape. I was surprised to find him gazing at me not only with interest, but also with an intensity that startled me and an expression I couldn't place. As I looked into his black eyes, I shivered, and he looked away. I walked towards Slytherin table in confusion. 


End file.
